


Wanna Watch?

by therighteouswriter



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Accidental Voyeurism, Anal Sex, Explicit Language, F/M, M/M, Multi, Name-Calling, Oral Sex, Rimming, Sibling Incest, Threesome - F/M/M, light spanking and biting, unprotected sex
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-22
Updated: 2015-09-22
Packaged: 2018-04-22 21:12:34
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,914
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4850723
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/therighteouswriter/pseuds/therighteouswriter
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Dean stumbles upon Sam and Jessica in a compromising position, and he can't bring himself to look away.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Wanna Watch?

**Author's Note:**

> ...I have no idea where this came from...LOL
> 
> Please forgive any mistakes I didn't catch. :)

Dean’s shocked as hell, to say the **very** least.

 

Or more accurately, he’s petrified. Body frozen, feet rooted to the spot as he stands just outside Sam’s bedroom door, the wooden structure slightly ajar, presenting Dean with a partially obstructed, but decent, view of his little brother’s bed. On top of which are Sam and his girlfriend Jessica, completely fucking naked; Sam on his hands and knees facing the bottom of the bed with Jess behind him, pretty little face buried deep in his ass. And if the filthy, half-choked moans coming out of Sam’s mouth are any indication, Dean can venture to guess that she’s eating him out with enthusiasm, and clearly, the skill of a professional.

 

“Oh fuck, yes! That’s it baby! God, your fucking mouth, Jess.”

 

Sam grits out the praise as though it’s all he can do to get his vocal cords to work properly. His voice is barely a whisper, but its pitch fucking black with lust, eyes shut tight as he rocks back against Jessica’s tongue, hands gripping the sheet beneath him, holding on for dear life.

 

“You love it, don’t ya, pretty boy? Such a needy little slut for mama,” Jessica purrs, right hand coming down against Sam’s ass cheek with surprising force given its petite, soft appearance.

 

Her boyfriend’s reply is the filthiest, ‘ _Yes, fucking love it’_ Dean’s ever heard, and he finds himself palming at his growing erection through his jeans, desperately trying to steady his breathing as he continues to stare; knowing all too well that he shouldn’t be there.

 

Honestly, Dean doesn’t even know how he got there in the first place. It’s all a fucking blur at this point.

 

Or how Sam and Jessica went from cuddling on the couch when he’d left to go hangout with a friend earlier that day, the two of them holding hands and watching a movie, looking so sweet it had almost given Dean a stomach ache, to full on porno status within the span of an hour.

 

Like seriously. Sam’s seventeen years old for Christ’s sake! Dean has never even stopped to think about his little brother’s sexual prowess, or about the idea of him being an insatiable little slut in the sack. Well, correction, he hasn’t thought about that up until right the fuck now.

 

“Jess, please! Need it!”

 

Dean’s shaken from his internal meltdown by the sound of Sam’s pleas, and he focuses his eyes back on the couple just in time to see Jessica, index finger slick with spit, teasingly circling the tip around Sam’s sloppy, tongue fucked hole. Her boyfriend’s sweaty bangs are draped over his eyes, skin equally as damp from the perspiration as he lowers the upper half of his body, pushing his ass out further in desperation.

 

“Beg for it, slut.”

 

“Please! Oh God, I’m dying for it, baby, need to feel you inside me.”

 

Dean’s heart begins to jackhammer in his chest when Jessica slowly pushes her finger into Sam; extremely thankful that his little brother is vocal because he can’t stop a deep, raw moan from escaping his lips at the sight.

 

“Such a good boy,” Jessica hums and crooks her finger, massaging Sam’s prostate; a wicked smirk lighting up her delicate features as his face contorts with pleasure, obscene, needy sounds coming out of his mouth.

 

“ _Fuck_.”

 

Trembling from head to toe, Dean quickly works open the button on his jeans, yanking the zipper down with absolutely no finesse, and shoves his right hand into his boxers. He’s vaguely aware of the blush that’s now heating up his cheeks, white hot feeling of pleasure allowing him to overlook how utterly wrong this is as he gives his painfully hard dick a few rough, speedy strokes in a desperate attempt to relieve some of the built up pressure.

 

“Oh, oh! Jess, do it, please! Fuck my ass hard, baby!”

 

Biting his bottom lip to hold back another moan, Dean picks up the pace of his strokes as Jessica adds a second finger, driving them hard and deep into Sam’s ass with reckless abandon.

 

“You dirty little slut, you fucking love this, huh?”

 

Before Dean can think better of it, he’s letting his jeans slide down to his knees, working his dick fast and desperate, palm drenched with pre-cum; thumb teasing the head every time Sam lets out a low, breathy ‘Jess, _please_ ’.

 

“Answer me.”

 

The sharp, demanding tone of Jessica’s voice makes Dean look up, heart nearly seizing in his chest when he realizes that she’s looking his direction, three fingers deep in his baby brother with a predatory smile on her face.

 

“Well?”

 

Slowly nodding his head yes, Dean, despite how utterly embarrassed he is, can’t bring himself to stop jerking his dick, balls sensitive and heavy as Jessica smacks Sam’s ass with her free hand, causing him to mewl and writhe beneath her.

 

“Yes! God, yes, you know I do!” Sam finally answers, even though Dean knows full well that the question wasn’t directed at him.

 

“Mmm, I do. Now, touch yourself sweet boy.”

 

Sam obeys without hesitation, wrapping his hand around his dick as Jessica leans down, obviously no longer concerned with Dean, and ghosts her lips over his boyfriend’s lower back, fingers pumping in and out of his tight, greedy hole.

 

“ _Oh_ , Jess, m’close.”

 

“It’s okay, baby. C’mon, come for mama.”

 

Dean lets out a strangled moan as Sam’s orgasm slams into him hard, body going rigid, cheeks flushed, with a look of total and utter bliss on his handsome face. Jess continues to finger fuck him, teeth sinking into her boyfriend’s flesh while he works himself through his release until he shudders, an animalistic groan ripping from his throat.

 

“Holy fuck,” Sam breaths out, suddenly collapsing onto the mattress, completely spent.

 

“God, you were so perfect, Sam,” Jessica coos, gently slipping her fingers out of him before sitting back on her heels; unable to resist the urge to throw Dean, who’s still hard as a rock, dick in hand, a quick wink.

 

Rolling over onto his back, Sam smiles up at Jessica, wasting little time pulling her down on top of him, the blonde straddling his hips as their lips fuse together in a hot, possessive open mouth kiss.

 

“Fucking love you, baby,” Sam growls into her mouth just before he surges upward, moving so fast that neither Jessica nor Dean have time to process what’s going on until Jessica is flat on her back, arms pinned above her head with Sam smiling down at her in the most explicit way.

 

“Love you too, Sammy.”

 

Pleasure burns deep in the pit of Dean’s stomach upon hearing Jessica’s use of his little brother’s nickname, so close to the edge he can barely think.

 

“I’m gonna make you come so good, mama, gonna make you scream my name.”

 

Jessica licks her lips, blue eyes fixed on Sam as he leans down to kiss her collar bone, tongue sliding down to her right breast, teasing her nipple, making her arch her hips and moan.

 

“Oh fuck, Sam!” she whimpers, Sam rolling her hardened nipple between his teeth before sinking lower on the bed.

 

Dean has to close his eyes for a moment, heart shooting up into his throat when he sees Sam move to lay flat on his stomach, his baby brother lifting Jessica’s legs up to rest on his shoulders, face mere inches away from her throbbing, soaking wet pussy.

 

“What do ya say, darlin’? You gonna let me eat this sweet little pussy of yours?” Sam asks in the nastiest, most lust filled tone Dean’s ever heard him use; the sound so fucking hot that Dean has to give his dick a tight squeeze to keep from blowing his wad right then and there.

 

“Yes! Please!” Jessica begs, throwing her head back in ecstasy when Sam spreads her open with his thumb and index finger, tongue immediately going to work on her clit; long slow licks alternating to teasing flicks and swirls, driving her insane with need.

 

With his free hand, Sam gently slips a finger inside his girlfriend, steadily pumping in and out of her; Jessica clenching around him as he wraps his lips around her clit and sucks hard.

 

“Fuckkkk, SAM!”

 

Dean’s panting, sweat rolling down the side of his neck as Jessica grabs a handful of Sam’s long, messy hair, pushing his face deeper into her pussy, rolling her hips while Sam eats her out like a starving man who’s just been served a steak dinner.

 

“Oh God, I’m gonna-”

 

Jessica and Dean come at the same time, both moaning Sam’s name, pleasure crashing over their bodies like a fierce tidal wave.

 

“Mmm, you taste so fucking good, baby,” Sam rumbles against Jessica’s clit, sending little sparks of pleasure shooting up her spine despite the fact that the area is swollen and sensitive after her orgasm. “Love making you come like this.”

 

“Me too, sweet boy, and I’m pretty sure Dean makes three.”

 

Dean’s in the process of wiping his hand off on his boxers, which consequently, are completely fucking ruined, when he hears Sam let out a surprised yelp, looking up in time to see his brother sitting up on the bed, eyes wide with disbelief as he stares open mouthed at Dean.

 

“I- shit! Sam, I can explain,” Dean lies, hastily pulling up his pants as he enters Sam’s bedroom, neither he nor Jessica making a move to cover themselves; the two just remaining put, studying Dean with curious expressions on their faces.

 

“Aw, don’t be embarrassed, Winchester,” Jessica chimes in, propping herself up on her elbows; her boyfriend now sitting on his knee between her legs. “Sam’s quite the voyeur himself. At least I know where he gets it from now.”

 

Dean blushes hard in response to Jessica’s snarky comment. Like, so hard that his skin could’ve put even the brightest, ripest tomato to shame.

 

“…It’s honestly okay, Dee. There’s nothing to be ashamed of. I don’t mind an audience and neither does Jess. She would’ve stopped me if she wasn’t into it.”

 

Sam’s voice is soft, and he sounds so goddamn understanding that it makes Dean want to puke. His brother should be kicking his ass right now, not giving him a free pass for being a creep.

 

“Jesus Christ…I’m sorry, Sammy…” Dean mumbles, ignoring Sam’s previous statement as he looks down at the floor, avoiding eye contact with the couple.

 

Seriously. How did Dean end up here?

 

Cause he’s a nosy fuck, that how. If he’d just stayed in the living room and waited for Sam and Jess to resurface instead of going to look for them, he wouldn’t be standing in front of his naked brother and his girlfriend, boxers sticky and wet with cum, looking like a total perv.

 

“Dude, chill. We aren’t upset. Honestly, I’d bet my teeth that if Sam had known you were watching, he probably would have come so hard that he passed out.”

 

At that, it was Sam’s turn to blush; Dean’s gaze snapping upward to find that there were no visible signs in his little brother’s expression or body language to indicate that Jessica was lying.

 

“Oh c’mon! Don’t tell me he doesn’t know!” Jessica scolds, sitting up to smack Sam in the chest.

 

“Know what?”

 

The words spill out of Dean’s mouth before he can stop them, heart racing as Sam’s gorgeous hazel eyes meet his bright green ones.

 

“…I…kinda have a thing-”

 

“Oh for the love of God. He wants to ride your dick into oblivion, Dean. It’s blatantly obvious.”

 

Dean nearly chokes on air when he registers Jessica’s statement, dick twitching at the sight of Sam nodding his agreement, light pink tongue sliding across his lips hungrily; gaze heated and fixed on his big brother.

 

“So, since we are all consenting adults, why don’t we make that happen while I sit on your face?” Jessica asks Dean before leaning forward to lick up the length of Sam’s torso, reaching around his body to slip her fingers between his ass cheeks; her boyfriend letting out a hiss of pleasure as he grabs her by the hair to pull her into a rough kiss.

 

“…You- you can’t be serious?”

 

In response to Dean’s disbelief, Jessica shoots him a sideways glance that screams ‘if you don’t fuck him, then I will’ and it’s in that moment that Dean realizes, she’s dead fucking serious.

 

“C’mon, Dee,” Sam mewls, pushing Jessica onto her back and spreading her wide, slapping her pussy with his other hand as she moans and arches her hips. “Her pussy’s so sweet, ya gotta have a taste.”

 

Dean lets out a deep, guttural moan, going from half-clothed to completely naked in less than a heartbeat before joining Sam and Jessica on the bed.

 

“You really wanna ride my dick, baby boy?” Dean asks in a husky tone, fingers tangled in Sam’s hair, their lips mere inches apart.

 

“Fuck yes,” his little brother growls before kissing Dean like it’s the most important thing he’ll ever do in life.

 

“And I _really_ wanna sit on your face, in case you need confirmation on that too.”

 

Jessica’s interjection makes Dean laugh, the older man breaking away from his brother to shoot her a sly smile.

 

“Bring it on, sweetheart,” Dean challenges, Jessica returning his smile before leaning over the side of the bed, fishing around until she finds a half empty bottle of lube and hands it to him.

 

“You’re gonna need a little more than spit to pull off what Sam’s got in store for ya,” she explains, smirking at Sam when Dean takes the item from her. “Trust me, I’ve seen what this little slut can do with a dick and you’re gonna want to have as much glide as possible.”

 

Moaning, Dean’s grip on the bottle tightens, dick rock hard once again.

 

“Fuck, alright! Enough talking, let’s get this party started.”

 

Sam giggles at that, but complies with Dean’s wishes, pushing his brother onto his back. Quickly, Jessica repositions herself on top of him, facing away from Sam with her knees open, pussy so close to Dean’s face that she can feel his warm, ragged breath against it.

 

“Have at it, handsome,” Jessica says as Sam reaches up to take the lube from Dean, who’s now starting to work his tongue against Jessica’s clit, the blonde moaning and rotating her hips; Dean’s hands coming up to grip her thighs tightly.

 

He can hear Sam behind Jessica, breath labored, fifthly little noises escaping his lips and Dean _knows_ that his little brother is fingering himself open, getting nice and wet so he can take Dean’s dick.

 

“Holy fuck!”

 

Smirking, Dean’s grip on Jessica’s thighs tightens as he dips his tongue inside her, swirling it around, hungry for a taste.

 

“Mmm, you were right, little brother,” Dean moans when he feel Sam’s lube slick hand wrap around his dick, giving him a couple long, slow strokes; Jessica writhing above him, running her fingers through his hair, “She’s sweet as candy.”

 

“You- you should taste Sammy, Dean, his slutty little hole is even better.”

 

Screaming Sam’s name, Dean arches his hips, suddenly overwhelmed by the feeling of his little brother sinking down onto his dick, clenching around him so wet and hot. And once Sam takes some time to adjust, he goes to work; hands pressed firmly against Dean’s flexed stomach muscles as he rides his big brother hard.

 

“It’s gonna feel so good when you come inside him, Dean,” Jessica gasps, barely able to speak because of the brutal tongue fucking she’s receiving from the man beneath her, Dean only showing her clit mercy when he _just_ can’t hold a moan back any longer.

 

“C’mon big brother, wanna feel it. God, fill me up.”

 

With a muffled scream, Dean comes in Sam’s ass, bucking his hips frantically as his brother rides him through his orgasm.

 

“Yeah, that’s it, Dee! Fuck, feels so good!”

 

Now, under normal circumstances, Dean would have been extremely embarrassed at how quick he just blew his wad, because pride aside, he knows he’s got awesome stamina. However, considering he’s neck deep in some of the best pussy he’s ever tasted, accompanied by Sam bouncing on his dick with so much goddamn enthusiasm, he’s actually ridiculously proud of himself for lasting as long as he did.

 

“Dean! Yes, harder!”

 

Dean, skin tingling, totally blissed out, continues to flick his tongue across Jessica’s clit until she comes, seconds after him, body tensing, legs squeezing together around his head as she pushes down against his lips. Dean digging bruises into her thighs, gasping for breath by the time she’s done.

 

Licking his lips, Dean tries to focus, vaguely aware that Sam finished on his stomach sometime in between him and Jessica finding their release; skin slick with his little brother’s come, Sam’s chest heaving, pupils blown wide.

 

“Goddamn, Sammy. I think you’re big brother wins in the pussy eating department,” Jessica teases, carefully climbing off of Dean.

 

“Well,” Sam huffs, clearly trying not to laugh, “I guess he’ll just have to give me some pointers.”

 

Dean can’t help but chuckle at that, eyes sliding closed as Sam crawls up to lay next to Jessica, the three of them piled together in a sweat heap on his queen sized bed.

 

“ _Clearly_ ,” she mocks, Dean drifting off to sleep, happy and satisfied, listening to the sound of the two engaged in a loud, sloppy kiss.


End file.
